Attack on Dragon
by Naruto7771
Summary: What'll happen when Dragon and humans clash to the point where Eren, a young dragon, is captured and taken hostage by Levi, a leader of the human clan, in the hopes of gaining a much larger prize. (Warning: LevixEren, other couples, MA, yaoi, maybe mpreg, dragons,etc.)
1. How the Dragon Met Him

**Attack on Dragons**

**Chapter 1**

**By: Naruto7771/Nicki7771**

**(Warning:AU-yaoi-Shonen-ai-maybe mpreg-LevixEren)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin but I do own the rights to my imagination.**

In a land where human and dragons do not go hand in hand, the dragons are said to live anywhere outside the Wall Rose because about five years ago they took over the land that had been protected by Wall Maria. Dragons are flesh craving beasts. The human race has come to the conclusion that they need to eliminate the dragons in order to help protect the people. However a few years ago, the Wall of Maria was destroyed by a dragon called the Colossal Dragon. Many perished that day. The human race was forever changed because of this incident. And so our story begins in.

**(Location: Wall Maria)**

The dragon race was wild and yet more domesticated than the human wanted to believe. One dragon, Eren Yeager, was the young prince of the land of the Wall Maria. He was handsome and strong but something stopped him from being the absolute best. Every dragon needed a mate by about the age of 15. He was upset even his best friend, Armin, had a mate already and she was beautiful. Her name was Annie. This made him feel worse and just knowing he had a mate before him made him jealous.

The young dragon went out early one morning to practice for a sports competition he was going to partake in. It was The Extreme Air competition. He practiced for hours in a mountainous location only a few of he and a few others knew of until Mikasa, his human servant, called him in for lunch. As Eren was getting ready to leave, from the corner of his eye, he saw someone hanging on with one hand to the cliff side. Certain dragons had the ability to transform into humans if they could control the power well enough. Eren changed into a human and ran for his life to save the poor soul.

"Give me your hand!" Eren yelled to the man.

The man did and with all of his strength Eren was able to pull him up and into safety. Panting, Eren then noticed the man was starring at him.

"Ah, thanks for saving me." The man said but as both of them got up Eren noticed the man was shorter than him but he didn't look much older maybe in his twenties.

"No problem. What happened anyways if you don't mind me asking?" Eren said.

"Well a friend of mine was supposed to come with me this morning but she was called in by my father to do something else. We were told that dragons have been spotted in this area and that we were to capture and bring them back. I saw one earlier flying, it's performance was astounding. However father and I have many reasons to hate the dragons." He finished.

"I'm sorry," was all Eren could say.

"Why are you sorry? It wasn't anything of you're doing. The dragons were the ones that took the life of my mother. The dragons were the ones that killed my fiancée," the man paused and then continued, "You can never bring back what is already dead. Just the other day my father asked me to forget the past and move one, but I don't know if I'll ever be able to move on."

"Oh," Eren started, "It is sad, just as you said, but my mother she was-" Eren paused and thought about how to phrase the next part, "she was murdered not by a dragon but by another human."

This caught the the short male's attention and he said, "That's very unfortunate. It's almost unheard of these days that someone would murder someone else. The dragon's are usually the ones doing the killing."

"I understand," Eren replied then noted, "You never told me your name by the way."

The man hesitated a bit then answered, "It's Levi," The man paused then continued, "And yours?"

"Eren," the boy said.

"Well Eren what were you doing out here anyways? I'm sure a guy such as yourself didn't just wander here." Levi said.

"Um well," Eren stuttered, "I saw the dragon earlier and decided to follow it. It was stupid of me to do so but like you said the tricks and everything were just so cool. I was hiding so that it wouldn't see me and then when it left I was about to leave until I saw you."

Levi knew the boy, Eren, was lying to him but retorted, "Yeah it was stupid. But, well, thank you for staying around and saving me. I guess now that the dragon left so will I. I need to report back to my father."

"Alright," Eren said, "Have a nice day."

"Likewise." Levi replied and left into the woods.

Eren sighed deeply. He suddenly heard Mikasa calling for him again and ran for it knowing he would be in trouble if he didn't come home soon with a good excuse for being late.

**(Short Time Lapse; Location: Eren's Home)**

As Eren barged through the secret entrance of his home located somewhere deep within the area the Wall of Maria and the Wall Rose. His home was almost like a house located I man-made (or moreover dragon-made) cave. As Eren went and sat at the table Mikasa handed him a plate and spoon, seeing as he was still in his human form.

"So Eren, why were you out for so long?" She asked.

Stuffing his mouth to avoid answering, Eren ignored her question.

"Eren..." She repeated, waiting for an answer.

Eren swallowed and replied, "I was just getting in a little more practice. I thought you wouldn't mind."

Mikasa rolled her eyes, "Your father was asking for you. You should go see him after you finish eating."

Eren quickly finished his meals and left the table to go see his father.

**(Time Lapse)**

When Eren got out of the meeting with his father he was surprise and yet not surprised. His father had wanted to wish him luck in the competition. However he heeded at the fact that the humans had recently been gaining in on them. He wanted Eren to be careful when performing his tricks as to not bring too much attention to himself. The brunette could agree with him on that because, of the fact that, he had come across Levi that same morning.

The gong chimed the signification of the beginning if the games alerted all the participants to head to the starting line. On his way there, Eren spotted Jean and felt a hatred light in his inner core. Jean, his top opponent, was not only arrogant but he also had a big mouth and hated Eren just as much. As the two came up to the starting line, in their dragon form, they gave each other cold looks.

Jean smirked, "So shorty, who are you planning on impressing with such a small wing span?"

Eren just ignored his comments and tried to avoid talking to him but said, "More people than you could impress with that horse head."

Jean was a much larger dragon with bigger wigs. Because of this he had the advantage of gaining more leverage and speed in a shorter amount of time. However for the Extreme Air competition size wasn't what mattered; it was how well one performed the tricks the judges required of them.

Armin was the announcer. The judges were unknown to everyone, except them, until the end when they tallied the final scores and the winner was collected.

"Welcome to the annual Extreme Air competition. Let's welcome all our competitors and wish them luck. First up is Jean Kirstein. The judges have pre-selected the fireball triple, the high sky flipper, and the fast and furious death fall." The short blonde dragon announced.

With another sound of the gong, Jean took of into the air and went soaring through the sky. Jean performed his tricks fluently and with ease. Eren could tell the competition was going to be hard to beat but he would try his best.

After two other competitors had taken to the sky and done there performance, Eren knew it was his time to shine and prove what he was made of. After a ring of the gong, the young dragon took off. Performing his flips, Eren soared high into the clouds and came gliding down quickly. Unexpectedly, an arrow lit on fire was shot at the young dragon and while he managed to dodge the attack, he found it strange that someone would be shooting at him. As Eren went closer to land, he say utter chaos. Humans had come in large swarms to invade and attack the dragons. It really was an unending dispute. The dragons there, blew fire at the humans that attacked while the humans shot deadly arrows at them.

Eren ignored the commotion and went looking for Mikasa and his father. He couldn't seem to find his father anywhere but saw Mikasa being captured by the humans. With that, he flew to her rescue. He broke apart the cage she was in and set her free. Mikasa and Eren met eyes and then Mikasa ran to stay out of sight and see if anyone needed help.

Eren continued to help dragons escape from the traps. It wasn't until he was hit by something in the head, knocked out, and trapped that all the motion seemed to come to a halt.

With a knocked out Eren, leader Levi Ackerman, walked past the large cage, saw the same scaly dragon he had seen earlier, and turned his stoic look to a smirked. He knew Hanji would have a lot in store for a dragon such as this, especially a talented one. The leader knew this dragon wasn't nearly as large as the others but he over looked that because the dragon had courage and spirit. It wasn't a violent killing machine like the others. He was different. Levi just couldn't wait to see what would come out of chaining, communicating with, and breaking this dragon. Slowly but surely, the humans rolled the cages, with trapped dragons in them, away to their homeland.

**A/N: I hope you like this story! This has actually been an idea I've had saved up for about a year now but I just haven't had the time to write it down until now do yeah...enjoy! Review, comment, follow, favorite, etc. I always become a better writer out of knowing what I'm going wrong or if u guys what something particular, like something, don't like something...I'm all ears...this is my first attack on titan fanfict!**


	2. How the Dragon Entertained Him

**Attack on Dragons**

**Chapter 2**

**By: Naruto7771/Nicki7771**

**(Warning:AU-yaoi-Shonen-ai-maybe mpreg-LevixEren)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin but I do own the rights to my imagination.**

**_(Location: Wall Rose)_**

Groggily, the young dragon arose from a deep, dreamless sleep. He rose his head up slightly and heard a chiming noise. When his eyes looks over he saw chains wrapped around his neck, and legs. Seeing this caused him to internally panic, until he realized that if he transformed into his human appearance, he'd be able to get out of the chains.

When he was about to do so, Eren heard voices growing closer and quickly laid his head on the ground.

"Levi, you know that if a dragon doesn't make the qualifying round they get executed. And anyways those dragon fights are illegal..." Eren heard a female say as she entered the area he was in. He opened his eye just a bit to see her smirk, "But I'm up for a challenge if you are?"

"Shut the fuck up Hanji." Eren knew then that Levi was with the female.

Levi scanned all the captured dragons and asked his friend, "Which one do you think has more potential of getting though the qualifying round at least?"

"So you are doing it!? Great! Finally getting over your hatred for dragons." She commented and then said, "Well we need a dragon that's a fast flyer, not too big nor too small, breathes fire at great lengths, and has strength that can be useful even if it's size isn't."

Levi nodded his head, "I have my eyes set on a dragon right now...I'm just not sure if locking it up in a fighting ring-like cage with another dragon is what is best for it."

"It's a dragon Levi, who gives a shit. Anyways isn't the prize greater in the end?" Hanji said sarcastically.

The male human tsk-ed at her and stalked toward Eren's cage, "This is it. This is the dragon."

Hanji examined the dragon from horn to tail, "This dragon is a real beauty Levi. He's rather small though isn't he maybe young I guess?"

Levi shrugged.

"When he awakes we can take him out, to test his abilities," Hanji said.

Levi nodded, "Yes, but all I know, for certain, is he is an excellent flyer."

Hanji smiled, "That's got us going in the right direction at least."

Levi smirked and the two friends left.

**(Time Lapse)**

Eren felt like a pet. He was wearing a metal 'collar' and being dragged along by a 'leash'. The dragon couldn't even express how he felt because it would cause too much chaos and havoc to occur. Levi and his female friend, Hanji, had dragged him in chains and a 'leash' to a dirt-grounded stadium where Hanji was talking about trying to test Eren's limits.

Once in the stadium, the leash and chains were removed. However, Eren became stupid for about five seconds and fly out. He quickly found out that it was no ordinary open and secluded, dirt stadium. He was electrocuted by the sensors in his collar and crash landed on the dirt floor. Levi laughed at him almost as if mocking him.

Hanji handed her partner a long whip and struck the dragon while it was on the floor. Eren quickly rose to his feet when he felt a minor shock of his collar. He was starting to feel pain vibrate along the edges of his wings as he neared the humans and sat down stood still in front of them as they inspected him.

"Levi, sir, you're Father has left." A servant said as he came in with a rush.

Levi smirked, "Marco, are you and you're dragon also competing in the illegal tournaments?"

Marco turned tomato and started blabbering a bunch of gibberish... Levi sighed and he knew that his intuition was correct.

Levi then commented, "Well if you are, bring you're dragon by right now do that we can face have a mini challenge. Just the two of us and our dragons."

Marco let out a relieved sigh, when he saw his master's dragon and said, "Alright sir, give me a few minute,"

Levi nodded and waited with his dragon for the other two to come.

**(Time Lapse)**

"Sir I'm back with my dragon," Marco whispered.

"Let's get this fucking show on the road already then..." Levi said.

Marco brought in his dragon and it was none other than Jean Kirstein.

"So they got you too, eh?" Eren said, while Jean ignored him.

Levi yanked whipped Eren once more making the young dragon jump. Marco undid his dragon's collar and the large dragon took off into the air.

The human leader said to Eren before releasing his collar, "Make me proud, and I might just let you live."

Eren almost nodded and took off as well.

Eren was completely confused on what to do at first. It wasn't until Jean tried to take a bite out of his wing and started to claw him that he understood how this game went. It was a fighting cage match and both dragons were to fight to the death. Well at least that's what Eren had deduced for the real cage matches since this was only 'practice'.

Unlike the Extreme Air competitions, this was a death match. Eren knew he probably didn't stand a chance. Compared to Jean, he wasn't as strong nor large as him. However, speed was one thing Eren did have that Jean lacked. Ever claw that came Eren's way the dragon was able to dodge using his quick speed. Levi watched with a serious face and Hanji cheered their dragon on.

For a while the dodging went on and Jean grew livid with Eren and his stupid tricks.

Levi commented to Marco, "You know if your dragon makes it all the ways to the serious level, he could be useful to us..."

Marco's face lit up, "Really sir?!"

Levi nodded, "My father has been trying to 'collect a group of strong dragons, that's why I'm competing in these Illegal tournaments, to see if we can get a use them to our advantage in this bloody war."

"Right." Marco replied.

"Oh no!" Hanji yelled.

When Levi looked over he had time to see Jean land a smack to Eren's face, clawing him completely. The young dragon went spinning and took a hard hit on the dirt ground.

With Eren on the ground defenseless, Jean decided to go for the kill. However in the action of doing so, he heard Marco yell, "Jean, that's enough!"

This confused Jean but he did as he was told.

Hanji ran towards the cloud of that had now formed. Levi waited for her to return.

"That dragon sure listens to you Marco. He must have been bred well." Levi commented.

"Levi!" Hanji called from within the dust cloud.

Levi sighed and stalked over towards Hanji.

"What is it? What do you-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw the one thing he hadn't expected.

It was the boy, Eren, only he had horns on his head claws, for nails, and a scaly tail.

This was Levi's dragon, Eren the human, or so he had thought.

**A/N:Hey Guys! Finally got time to finish the second chapter...This one is more like a filler than anything I know but it is needed to move the story along sometimes. Hope you guys are enjoying the story :3 Please Review, fav, follow, whatever...**


End file.
